paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Morning Mist
Characters * Thunder * Confetii * Poptart * Snappy * Ryder * Steel * Dakota * Marshall Pups in the Morning Mist Thunder was walking around town, her eyes glowing a red color. She had woken up not long ago and was now snooping around, looking for Confetii. She turned a corner and saw Confetii sitting down, reading something, alone in the morning mist. Thunder crept up slowly behind her unsheathing her claws, the fur on her back and neck standing up. Her claws made an ominous clicking as she stalked her prey. Confetii sat up looking up from the book she was reading, setting her bookmark in the pages. The ominous clicking made Confetii tense till she saw Thunder and relaxed. “Oh Thunder, hi!” Confetii said cheerfully. Thunder didn't respond “Thunder?” Confetii said cocking her head too the side. Thunder continued walking towards Confetii. Grinning devilishly. Soon Thunder was standing face to face with Confetii, her devilish grin resting on her muzzle. “Oh, hi there.” Thunder said very dull, the grin residing on her face. Confetiis smile faded away to a look of distress. She started to back away from Thunder. For every step Confetii took back, Thunder took one forward. Every one of her steps echoing in the hall. “T-T-Thunder! S-Sto-op” Confetii stuttered before tripping on a rock, falling on her back. “What, did I do!” “Everything!” Thunder said. She took one more step, smiling wider. Then jumped, Grabbing Confetiis neck with her claws. “No, NO!” Confetii screamed. Coughing as blood started to spray on Thunders fur. Thunder dug her claws deeper into Confetiis throat. “WHY! WHY!” Confetii cried. Thunder finally dropped Confetii, sheathing her claws. Confetii got up too run, but only got a few feet before getting woozy from blood loss. She fell, tumbling. Thunder walked over to confetii, seeing her neck covered in Blood. Thunder got closer to her then turned around. She Kicked Confetii a few times, testing her reflexes. Confetii convulsed and Whimpered after each kick. Shes still alive, but barely Thunder thought Good. She rolled Confetii back onto her back. Smiling. She took her claw and ran it down Confetiis stomach. Careful not to cut it just yet. The then took a look at Confetiis tail, placing her back paw on it, she kicked it a few times, till she heard a crack, then stopped. Thunder then walked over to thunders head, she placed her paw on her ear, digging her claws into the base of it, then dragging it up. She did this to both ears, leaving them in ribbons, bleeding. Confetii had been constantly coughing up blood since the attack had started. Thunder walked back and pinned her down again. She took her claw and ran it down her stomach again, this time digging deep, drawing blood. She saw the line down her stomach and poked her paw in, moving the fur,flesh and muscle away, exposing Confetiis organs. Confetii had since died from blood loss and shock. Thunder placed her paw in the gooey mess of Confetiis organs feeling around for her lungs. She found one and grabbed it, digging her claws into it. She pulled it out of Confetiis chest and when she felt restraint she pulled, snapping the veins and arteries holding it in her chest. She threw it on the ground, leaving a blood stain on the concrete of the alley. Thunder reached in again, this time grabbing her heart. Ripping it out. She then threw that at the ground before walking away. Leaving Confetii laying there, lung and heart ripped out, ears shredded and neck lacerated. Thunder made her way back to the tower, still grinning devilishly. She had left a path of bloody paw prints on her way back to the tower. She got inside, eyes still glowing red. When she got inside Poptart bounced up to her. “Hey, have you seen Confetii!” Poptart asked her. Thunders eyes returned to their dull aqua color. “No, I haven't!”Thunder said. “Hey why do you have Strawberry jam on your front paws?” Poptart asked her. “What” Thunder said looking down at her paws, and no doubt about it, they were a dark crimson red. She lifted them up and smelled them. ‘Sniff sniff’ Thats not jam she thought to herself. “I was making strawberry jam this morning!” Thunder quickly said before quickly walking away, why do I have blood on my paws thunder thought as she layed in her pup house, wiping it off. Why she thought. ‘WHOOP, WHOOP’ the Paw Patrol red alarm went off. Something sank in Thunders heart, she knew what this meant. The only time that the red alarm goes off is when either someone has passed or someone is in the hospital. Thunder ran up to the tower, seeing some red paw prints towards the tower. She ignored them and kept running. She got to the lookout and everybody was there worried. Steel was over in the corner crying, when he turned to face Thunder for a second he looked like he was about to puke. Snappy was over by Ryder, crying as well, sifting thru pictures with him. “OK, Paw Patrol, we have a solemn discovery to show to tell you. Our beloved Confetii has been Murdered.” Ryder said. Stopping to let it sink in. Thunder looked over at Poptart. Her face was white. Her eyes bloodshot. Her eyes started to well up before she screamed. “N-NO! SHE DIDN'T DIE!” Poptart screamed. “SHE-IS STILL ALIVE!” Poptart wailed again. “SHE CAN'T D-D-DIE!” Poptart screamed one last time before falling down, covering her head and crying. Her whole body was shaking as she let out wails of sorrow. Thunder started to walk over to Poptart, as she got closer she let out another wail. “NO, STAY AWAY, I CAN'T TRUST ANY OF YOU ANYMORE!” Poptart screamed. Her voice shaky and stuttery. Ryder tried to get everybody to come over to the side, away from Poptart. “We need to let her calm down.” Ryder said “Snappy, we need you to go get as much evidence as you can. Everyone else please go back to your pup houses.” Ryder said to the pups. “Got it” they said in unison. Snappy took his stuff to go investigate. Thunder and the rest of the crew went back to their pup houses to relax and calm down a bit. But that was the last thing Thunder was thinking about. Who would kill an innocent pup? Thunder thought Could that have to do with the blood on my paws? No, I would never kill another pup, especially Confetii! But what about those paw prints? This was starting to confuse Thunder so she decided to stop thinking about it and fall asleep. Ryder was reading over the info Snappy had gathered. She was killed by something with claws, and there was a trail of bloody paw prints all the way to the tower. Ryder couldn't accept that one of his pups had killed another, but there was no other way. This could have only been done by Thunder. She was the only pup here with retractable claws. he decided not to tell any of the other pups and contemplate what to do. Suddenly he heard a crash in the other room. “Marshal!” Was heard from there. Ryder got up quickly and ran over there. Snappy walked by the room and saw his stuff on ryders desk must be done already Snappy thought as he grabbed the papers and brought them over to Poptart. He had promised her first look at the files after Ryder. Poptart read the files quickly. “It was her.” She said quietly. Snappy nodded then took the files back. Poptart sat there confused and angry. The news of who did it didn't take long to spread. it didn't take long before everybody was ignoring her and treating her like garbage, she never got to play games, pups glared at her any time they saw her and even her Mate, Dakota was ignoring her. Thunder felt like complete garbage. She was always the target of the Tenagers bullyng and she actlay felt usles for once and what was worst of it all, she didn't know why. Nobody would tell her why the treated her this way, they just did it and expected she knew. But one day, it went too far. When thunder woke up it was a Gloomy day usually her favorite days, due to her going on Missions. But the day was spent by her moping in her pup house, some other pups had set a bunch of mousetraps outside her door. She sat there waiting, when Ryder called her up to the tower. She had to walk on the mousetraps too get too the tower. By the time she was there her paw acked. “Yes Ryder?” Thunder said too the boy. “Im sorry to say, but because of an..umm...Incident. You may no longer be in the Paw Patrol.” he said, grabbing Thunders Collar and unclipping it from her neck. “W-what?” She stuttered, surprised and worried. “What did I just say, you have to leave!” Ryder said taking her and throwing her out the door. “But..” She said but the door closing cut her off. She ran as far away as she could, tears streaming down the sides of her face. What did I do wrong? she asked herself. She spent weeks on the streets just like she had as a pup. Scavenging for food and drinking sewer water. One day she found herself at a cliff, she could feel the rock underneath her was unstable. Yet she felt compelled to sit there on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly from under her the ground gave way. She was falling towards the jagged rocks below. She grabbed hold of something with her claws and tried to lift herself back onto the grass. As she was hanging there for her life she started to think about what had happened to her. She had been cast out, no one liked her, everyone wanted her gone. And now...she thought the same way. She wanted to be gone, she had no more will to live. She sheathed her claws and fell, onto the rocks. She hit the first one, ripping into her flesh, another one tearing her bones apart. She screamed as the rocks dug deep into her bones and flesh. But soon enough she had lost enough blood, right before she went unconscious her last word left her mouth with a bitter taste “Why?” Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-19 at 6.48.15 PM.png